thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel Maize
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Hazel Maize Gender: Female District: 9 Age: 14 Weapon: Sickle, Bow and Arrow, Knie Appearance: Hazel is 5'2, with a slim figure, and a pretty look. She has one green eye and one blue eye. She has longish hair brown hair. Strengths/skills: Hazel is a very fast girl, land or water. She is a good fighter, close or far, and is a great survivalist. Weakness(es): Hazel isn't the greatest at climbing. She is also is afraid of spiders, and has a weakness to cold weather. Personality: Hazel is very sweet and won't be mean. She is very social, and not afraid to stand up for those to shy to do so. She is impossible to bribe or persuade, and is stubborn and won't do anything she thinks is wrong. She believes in being right and good, and not doing anything wrong if possible. However, she'll do anything to survive. This might mean underhanded combat strategies and being an overall dirty fighter. She can become a quick spitfire if things start going wrong, but is quick to calm and often will be horrified at the sudden outburst. She values friends over herself and won't hesitate to assist her allies and possibly die for them. For that she is very loyal to those who are respectful to her. Those who are not, she can care less about and won't bother sticking an arrow through your neck if you cross paths with her on a hostile note. Overall, she's calm, sweet, loyal, and selfless, though may have quick anger bursts. Backstory/History: Hazel was raised in a family who valued law and order, who kept to a strict schedule. She worked in the wheat fields in the morning till the dusk, and kept herself good as long as she could. She had friends who worked in the field, but she couldn't be with them long as the family had to keep the good income or they would be forced to live on the streets. She worked hard and long, but it never was enough. Their house was stolen, and her father, a one her seeked vegeance, sent Hazel to kill the perpetratour. Hazel disagreed, but her father made with vengeance, sent her this time, and said to not come back if she didn't get the job done. Hazel couldn't do it, but she had no choice. She walked around, searching, when WHAM something smacked her. She fell over, and blacked out, wondering who hit her and why they even did it. She woke up, and found a crazy girl. "Hi Hazel! I took your house and turned it into a torture chamber!". Hazel tried to escape but was chained, and the crazy woman walked over, a whip in hand. She flogged Hazel, and laughed like a maniac. "Your mad!" Hazel said, but she was flogged again. "Now now Hazel, I need you to tell me where your vengant father went." she asked. "I'll never tell you!" she said before she got flogged again. The woman was mad, but Hazel grabbed her knife and wriggled out of her bonds. Before the mad woman could react, Hazel killed her by plunging it into her throat. Hazel ran away, escaping the house. Her wounds bled everyone. She couldn't go much farther... Someone took her and patched her up. She awoke, but no one was there. To her it would be forever a mystery. She ran to her father, who had started a ruckus with Peacekeepers over a can of soup. "I need this, I'm starving unlike you lazy peacekeepers!" he said, as he punched one and took it. "Father, you sent me to do this! Thanks to you, I have been scarred!" Hazel said. Her father grinned, before the peacekeeper recovered and bludgeoned him to death with his baton. After the death of her semi-abusive father, Hazel moved in wither her aunt. Unlike her lousy dad, she took care of Hazel, and treated her like a daughter. Hazel loved her new life, but her mind wondered about the mysterious person who had bandaged her up after fighting with the crazy lady. She wouldn't meet him until the dead of the night. Hazel heard a noise that woke her up. She investigated, and nearly slashed a boy's ear off. "Woah woah girl!" the boy said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hazel asked in a trembling tone. "Relax. I'm the handsome devil who patched you up." Hazel's hand instinctively went to her bandages, still rather fresh. "You... saved my life?" she asked, confused. "Of course. I was just checking on you. Seems you're doing... fine." That's when the boy grabbed his sack of stolen items and dove out the window. Hazel didn't like that someone had stolen from her aunt. She took off after the boy. She eventually chased him down and sent both of them to the ground. She struggled to pin the boy to the ground, but she was overpowered and rolled on her back. "You have a lot of speed. But your strength is lacking." the boy said with a grin, taunting Hazel by holding the sack up to her nose. He then pinched her nose tight before covering her mouth with his other hand. Panic flared in Hazel's body as she began thrashing around, slowly being suffocated. She managed to bite the boy's hand. He released as Hazel let out a long scream, before she was punched in the throat. Hazel coughed blood, struggling with the boy who was slowly choking her. Her vision began to get starry and her head light, when the boy released her. "Are you all right?" a farmer said to Hazel. The boy, who's name she'd never knew, lie face first in the ground, a sickle implanted through his head. It was that moment Hazel kept a sickle on her at all times. She'd never leave anywhere without it. Except once... She was reaped after a mass taking of tesserae, and she knew she would have to go. The one time she didn't bring her sickle her luck ran out. Shocked, she said bye to her family, and prepare to go into the Hunger Games. Token: Red band Height: 5'2 Fears: Spiders Alliance: Anti Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:Reaped